She will be loved
by Giiz
Summary: Duas irmãs. Duas vidas diferentes. Um amor inconfundível.


Olá, gente boa!

Estou re-postando agora uma outra fic minha. Farei algumas atualizações nela. Espero que gostem!

Preciso saber como ela está indo, portanto, agradeço infinitamente mensagens!

Beijos e espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Sakura tinha quase 21 anos. Era a perfeição em 1,65m, com 50kg bem distribuídos, deixando-a com o corpo digno de pin ups. Fazia medicina e namorava com Sabaku no Gaara, estudante de química. Sua vida era perfeita, era a querida da casa. Sua mãe havia falecido no parto e por isso era muito mimada pelo pai, que sempre lembrava da sua amada nos belos olhos verdes da filha.<p>

O único problema na vida de Sakura era a irmã gêmea empata-foda dela.

Ino não era parecida com a irmã. Seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados, sempre cobertos com alguma maquiagem preta borrada. Tinha a mesma altura da irmã, mas era bem mais magra. Pesava 42kg, mas ainda sim gostaria de emagrecer mais e mais. Sempre fora sufocada pelo brilhantismo da irmã. Era tratada como imprestável por ela e com isso, sua auto estima era mais do que baixa. Seus longos cabelos loiros era a única coisa boa que via nela.

Ino POV

Mais um dia. Abro meus olhos. As vezes gostaria de não poder acordar mais. Sabe, entrar em coma. Seria bem mais fácil. Eu não atrapalharia mais ninguém nessa vida. Sakura ficaria muito feliz em se tornar filha única. E, bem… meus órgãos poderiam salvar a vida de algumas pessoas, não é?

Me levanto da cama e sigo para o meu banheiro. Olho meu reflexo no espelho e por pouco me assusto com minha aparência. Estou cada dia mais pálida.

Não que eu me importe… será que se eu continuar assim, desaparecerei? Oh, seria perfeito, uhn?

Molho o rosto, pouco me importando com a maquiagem que borra mais um pouco. Puxo a balança que está debaixo do armário da pia e me peso, após retirar toda a minha roupa. 42kg ainda. Tenho que me esforçar mais. Falta pouco para o peso "ideal".

A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Assim que eu chegar a esse meu "ideal", eu verei que ele não é mais tão ideal assim, me me forçarei a chegar a outro ideal. Duvido que alguém se importe, de alguma forma.

Talvez o Naruto se importe, afinal. Somos amigos a tanto tempo… e ele irá precisar procurar uma nova parceira para o ballet.

Me visto novamente e calço minhas amadas sapatilhas. Era a única coisa que me ligava a minha mãe. Me sinto tão culpada por ser a causadora de sua morte!

Começo os exercícios de barra na que eu instalei no meu quarto enquanto eu continuava pensando em como seria minha vida após morrer.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Abro meus olhos e vejo os cabelos vermelhos do meu namorado. Ah, Gaara é lindo de morrer. Mas eu não o amo. Mas adoro ver a cara de desolada da porca da Ino ao me ver beijar ele e dormir com ele.

Me levanto, ainda nua e vou para o banheiro. Tomo um banho gostoso e quente e me preparo para mais um dia de luta. Tenho uma faculdade para dar conta, coisa que aquela coisa não tem que fazer. Só fica naquelas dancinhas chatas o tempo todo. Sem contar o paspalho do amigo dela, que fica olhando para mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Bem, eu sei que sou, mas…

Ahrg, ele é um idiota. Tão burro!

Saio do banheiro depois de maquiada e vejo Gaara se vestindo. Ah… ele é muito apaixonado por mim. Até perde a fala quando me vê! O bom é saber que isso tudo é para mim, e não para aquela boboca da minha irmã.

Oras, ela tem que aprender que eu sempre consigo aquilo que eu quero.

* * *

><p>Gaara POV<p>

Não sei o porquê de estar fazendo isso ainda. É somente nisso que eu penso, quando eu acordo do lado da Sakura.

Mas é melhor assim… só dessa forma eu posso ficar por perto dela, protege-la de alguma forma.

Ao escutar Sakura me desejando bom dia, acordo dos meus pensamentos. Não respondo, como é o meu costume e saímos em direção a cozinha, com ela tagarelando no meu ouvido, de como Ino tinha que ter feito o café da manhã dessa vez, senão ela iria fazer algo contra ela, para ela aprender.

Sakura é uma louca.

Se ao menos Ino gostasse de mim, um pouco que fosse! Cairia fora dessa louca o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>Ino já havia terminado seus primeiros exercícios e descia para a cozinha, a fim de arrumar o café para a irmã. Desceu de sapatilhas mesmo, aproveitando para fortalecer ainda mais seus tornozelos, permanecendo sempre de ponta.<p>

– Ainda nõa está pronto?

Ino se assustou com a voz da irmã e quase derramou a água fervente nela própria.

– Desculpa, Sakura… oh, nõa sabia que tinha visitas.- completou a loira, ao ver o ruivo, do lado da irmã - já está quase pronto.

– Você nõa sente calor não? E por que fica sempre com essas sapatilhas horríveis? Nossa. Se olha no espelho, criatura. Está parecendo uma porca com essa maquiagem péssima. Esqueça o café, eu tomo na faculdade mesmo. Afinal…. eu passei em medicina. Você nõa serve para nada.

Sakura chegou bem perto da irmã e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Porquê acha que papai nunca está por perto? Ele nõa aguenta o fato de ter uma filha imprestável como você.

Gaara estava possesso ao ver aquilo. Sakura estava passando dos limites! Mas, por que razão Ino nunca respondia nada?

Saiu sendo carregado pela namorada, ainda sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

Ino sentiu o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas recorrentes. Sempre era a mesma coisa. Todo santo dia.

Largou as coisas na cozinha, de qualquer jeito e correu para o quarto, abrindo a gaveta do banheiro. Levantou a manga esquerda da blusa de frio.

Tinha perdido as contas de quantas cicatrizes já haviam sumido, mas sempre o seu braço alvo teria uma nova.

A lâmina rasgava fortemente a carne, jorrando sangue.

Novamente, havia cortado demais, com muita força. Com o braço ainda sangrando, procurou pela caixinha que continha agulhas e linhas cirúrgicas e ela mesma, dera alguns pontos, somente para ajudar no estancamento do sangue.

Suspirou fundo, uma nova vertigem a atingia. Não sabia ao certo o que era o culpado por isso. A falta de alimentos ou a dor?

Talvez ambos.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo comentários, sugestões, etc...<p>

:*


End file.
